21 Questions
by metric-electric
Summary: limish i guess... well, kagome is bored. inuyasha is bored. they are alone and bored. kagome thinks of a game to play. stuff happens... not like that... you pervert! lol! one shot! it'll have credits at the end though! please read and rate!
1. 21 Questions

Disclaimer: the story, the characters, and the game 21 questions don't belong to me at all! Inuyasha and etc. belong to rumiko takahashi, and 21 questions is unknown to whom it belongs! Hehe!  
  
AN: while I write this, I read a lot of reviews for other stories and the phrase ooc came up. What the heck does ooc mean anyways? Someone tell me! Also, this story is a humor, romance, drama, one shot! Hope ya like it! I came up with the idea at school but I didn't have any paper to write it! So, I waited until I got home! Enjoy!  
  
21 Questions  
One Shot  
  
They were alone and bored, walking down a dirt path that pretty much led to nowhere in particular. They were not in the company of their companions, Sango, Miroku, Kirara or Shippou, because they had gone ahead to aid the likes of a village under attack. Kagome and Inuyasha hadn't been there to go with them since they had been in her time. Once they had gone down the well and back to 500 years in the past, Lady Kaede has spoken with them, informing them of where their friends had been.  
  
So, there they were, alone and bored. They both kept their gazes directly toward the brown, rocky dirt, watching their feet glide across the path. Inuyasha kicked a large rock with his bare foot, sending it flying several feet forward along the trail. Kagome gazed up to meet his eyes, but unfortunately, they had not met hers back. Feeling disappointed, she faced the sky, squinting her eyes at the blaring, setting sun. The colors of orange, crimson, and yellow swirled around a luscious shade of dark violet. Kagome sighed in amusement at all of the bright colors.  
  
Inuyasha steadied his gaze toward her. A soft breeze fluttered over them, sending their hair billowing out of their faces. He studied her from the side. Her long, dark ebony softly whisked behind her face. Her blue- gray eyes glimmered with the setting sun, and her cheeks flushed with a light shade of pink. Her lips curved out in a slight smile, revealing a few of her white teeth. Smiling himself, he faced toward the sky as well, wondering what she thought was so interesting. He shrugged when nothing in particular caught his eyes, and refocused down to the ground.  
  
"You're pretty bored aren't you?" Kagome asked him in a knowing voice, still gazing up at the sky. Inuyasha sighed and peered up at the sky as well, sticking his hands in his sleeves across his covered, chiseled chest.  
  
"Ain't it obvious?" Inuyasha said with a small chuckle. He peered down at her, meeting her blue eyes with his piercing amber ones. He smiled when he saw her blush. "Why'd you even have to ask?" Inuyasha questioned skeptically.  
  
"Well, I have an idea of what to do. I hate being bored. It's so..."  
"Boring?" Inuyasha finished for her. She giggled as she closed her eyes, her long black lashes gently fluttered across her cheeks. She placed her hand shyly upon her mouth, her fingers rubbing across her pink lips tenderly as she laughed. A small blush crept along her face. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "It wasn't that funny."  
  
"Yeah, yeah..." Kagome sighed and places her hands behind her back, cupping them together at the bend of her spine. "So, anyway, as I was saying, I have and idea. How about we play a game?" Kagome asked his sweetly, peering into his golden eyes.  
  
"What kind of game?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Well, it's called 21 Questions. I used to play it all the time with my friends back at home in the present day era." Kagome told him. A smile formed on her lips as she thought about all of the silly and sometimes serious questions they asked each other.  
  
"And how exactly do you play this, 21 Questions?" He questioned curiously. He was getting a little interested in what she had to say. Maybe this would be fun.  
  
"Well," She began. "You take turns asking each other different questions about anything you want. It's the sort of game where you can get to know a person better." Kagome explained.  
  
"Is the limit of questions up to twenty one?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"It doesn't have to be. I remember that me and my friends always asked much more questions than just twenty one." She exclaimed. "Would you like to play with me Inuyasha?" She asked him.  
  
"Sure. I guess..." He replied. Kagome smiled cheerfully. "Umm... you start." He told her with a nervous look.  
  
"Okay..." She said. "Hmmm..." Kagome trailed her fingers across her chin, thinking thoroughly for a question. "Let's start with something simple! What's your favorite color?" Kagome asked him. Inuyasha crossed him arms, sticking his head up in pride.  
  
"Feh! That's easy. Red, of course!" He exclaimed. "What's yours?" He turned to face her again.  
  
"Ummm... blue, I guess." Kagome happily said. "Now it's your turn." She said, and peered up at him, waiting for a question. Inuyasha thought about this for a moment. Honestly, he wasn't very good at coming up with questions like this, in fact, he sucked at it, but he wasn't going to let Kagome see that he couldn't do something as simple as this, or, at least, was supposed to be simple. "Well?" Kagome impatiently stated.  
  
"I'm thinking..." He replied to her calmly.  
"Oh..." Kagome sighed and gazed toward the dirt again.  
  
"I got it!" Inuyasha yelped proudly. Kagome shrieked and fell backwards at the sudden outburst. "Do you like me, or that stupid, gay ass Kouga better!?" Inuyasha asked her, almost yelling the question.  
  
"Huh!?" Kagome squealed in shock at the question from her position on the ground. A red blush emerged on her cheeks.  
  
"It's just a question!" Inuyasha told her. "Are you gonna answer it, or not?" He asked her impatiently. Kagome gaped her mouth in surprise that he would actually be forward enough to ask her a question like that. "Well, do you like me, or wolf guts better?" Inuyasha scowled and crossed his arms, closing his eyes and smirked smugly. Kagome furrowed her eyebrows in flustered frustration.  
  
"What do you think!?!?" Kagome yelled at him while she jumped up in anger. "I can't believe you'd even ask that question when you knew what the answer to it was!" She told him, scarlet glazed over her face. Inuyasha stood backwards, taking in her words, and returning the equally red fluster.  
  
"So, you don't like that mongrel?" Inuyasha asked her nervously.  
  
"NO!" She shrieked back at him. They proceeded to their walk. Kagome calmed down a bit, and Inuyasha became more nervous by the minute.  
  
'So... she doesn't like that jerk? That's a relief... if she had told me that she did have feelings for him... I would have... I would have... I would have been so..." Before he could finish his train of thought Kagome broke their awkward silence.  
  
"I have a question for you now..." Kagome said to him nervously. She peered up at him, her blue eyes glistening with the almost completely dark sky above them.  
  
"Yeah, what is it?" He asked her quickly in response.  
  
"Do you like Kikyou..." She paused, and bit her lip in nervously. "Or me?" She finished, a blush hazily covering her cheeks. He turned his face down to meet her eyes. His amber eyes glistened in sadness. "Why am I even asking that question? I'm so stupid. Just forget it..." Kagome whispered sadly. She peered down to the ground and kicked her feet in the dirt. The sky was now a deep blue, and the stars twinkled overhead.  
  
Inuyasha frowned. How could she be so unconfident with herself? How could she even consider comparing herself to Kikyou like that? He sniffed the air quietly. Was she crying? He could smell her hot, salty tears. She was crying. He stopped in his tacks and stopped Kagome as well when he gently took a hold of her chin in his and turned her head to face him. Her cheeks were flushed with glistening tears streaming down them. Her long, raven hair billowed across her face, sticking to the wet drops of sorrow.  
  
"Kagome..." He whispered. "You're crying again." He commented, trailing his fingers over her cheeks and wiping some of the tears off. She slapped his hand away from her face and stared at him coldly. Inuyasha bent back in shock at what she had just done.  
  
"Inuyasha, you always make me cry!" She cried and collapsed to the ground as her knees buckled in nervously. Her black hair lingered over her face, covering it as so all you could see on her was her lips. Her dark bangs fluttered with the wind over her blue eyes. Her falling, hot tears fell to the ground, forming small amounts of mud as the dirt became wet. Kagome gave tiny whispered as she cried to herself. Her hand steadied her from falling any more than she had already. She kept her legs' balance by kneeling on one knee as she positioned the other one bending up, She rested the elbow of her other arm the knee of the leg she held up. Her skirt waved in the slight wind.  
  
Inuyasha kneeled down beside her, trying to make eye contact with her, but failed miserably when she turned her face away from him. "I always make you cry?" He asked.  
  
"Isn't that what I just said?" Kagome whispered quietly, but harshly.  
  
"Why? Why would you cry all the time over... me?" He asked her quietly. Kagome snapped her head up, her hair flying around her and sticking to her face with her tears.  
  
"You always act so overprotective over me! You always get jealous over me! You always seem to like to be around me! And yet, you won't even look at me the way you do to Kikyou!" Her voice quavered and cracked with her crying. "I just don't understand it! I don't! I don't! I..." Kagome was cut off of her word suddenly when Inuyasha grabbed her sleeve roughly and pulled her into a tight embrace. Her wrapped his arms around her shoulders, trapping her as so she wouldn't be able to escape his grasp on her. He squeezed her lightly, softly stroking her long ebony hair.  
  
"Inu... Inuyasha?" She quivered nervously. They both blushed in unison.  
  
"It's really hard Kagome. You can't just get over someone who used to love so much. I know that she ceases to exit, and that her body is nothing but clay and bones, but I cannot rest until she has resided to the other world." He continued to stroke her hair. "As soon as I can return her safe in peace," he began. "Maybe... maybe we can..."  
  
Kagome didn't need to hear anymore. She brought her hands to meet the nape of his neck. "You mean, you want to... to be with me?" She asked, catching her breath in her throat.  
  
"Yes. I won't let anyone else have you. I'll make you a part of me. You'll be mine... forever." Inuyasha told her. They said nothing more as they kept their tight embrace for several more moments. Then, they pulled away, dazedly gazing into each other's depths of their eyes longingly.  
  
"Kagome..." He whispered and leaned to her, pressing his lips lightly to hers. He pulled her into his chest. He clasped his hands over her cheeks, entangling her hair between his fingers. She caressed his chiseled muscles, as he licked her plump lips. Kagome opened her mouth, accepting his slippery tongue.  
  
He glided his tongue over every crevice in her mouth. She slipped her wet tongue across his fangs, playfully poking herself with them. They released their kiss with long gasps of air.  
  
"Wow..." Kagome exclaimed through huffs.  
  
"Yeah, pretty amazing." He breathed. Taken over by all temptations, he threw his arms around her in a deep kiss, knocking them both to the ground from their kneeling position.  
  
He broke the kiss and slid his tongue over her neck, nipping playfully at her throat. She moaned in ecstasy and arched her back, shoving her hips to his. They began to grind with each other. He trailed his claws teasingly up her leg, hiking up her skirt, and resting his hand on the swell of her hip.  
  
She pushed his hand away from her thigh and sat up. "Control the demon inside of you, you dog!" She joked, giggling. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You're gonna wish you hadn't said that." He replied smugly, baring his fangs. She smiled sarcastically.  
  
"Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do about it? Huh?" She asked slyly, fluttering her eyelashes at him flirtatiously.  
  
"This!" He lunged forward, knocking them on the ground again. Instead of kissing her again, he played with her hair, twisting the long strands of dark ebony around his fingers. "I take it you're not ready." He stated. She blushed, as did he.  
  
"Sorry. It's not that I don't want to, because believe me, I do." She answered. This comment earned her a passionate lip lock. They then released.  
  
"I'll wait until you're ready then. I'll wait as long as you need." They smiled at each other.  
  
"Thanks, Inuyasha." She replied. They slowly rose to stand off of the ground and resumed their walking. Inuyasha stretched his arm around her shoulders as they tried to walk at a pace as slow as possible, soaking in the quiet moonlight.  
  
"So... Inuyasha..." Kagome began. "Have you ever... done it before?"  
  
AN: so, did ya like it? Please review! It's the second story that I have ever posted on this site! I could use the encouragement to write more! Well... I don't really NEED the encouragement as much as I WANT it considering the fact that I have written like, a gazillion fanfics! Okay... maybe not a gazillion... like... a million... lol! Anyways, check out the credits on here! From now on, I'm making like, credits that have a lyrics to the songs that I think go best with the story I have written! Hehe! Go and see what song goes with this fic!  
  
Love ya, piperjane 


	2. Credits

Credits  
21 Questions  
  
The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face  
  
The first time ever I saw your face,  
I thought the sun rose in your eyes,  
And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave.  
To the night and the empty skies my love.  
To the night and the empty skies.  
The first time ever I kissed your mouth,  
I felt the earth turn in my head,  
Like the trembling heart of a captive bird.  
That was there at my command my love.  
That was there at my command.  
The first time ever I lay with you,  
And felt your heart beat close to mine,  
I thought our joy would fill the earth,  
And would last till the end of time my love,  
And would last till the end of time.  
The first time ever I saw your face,  
I thought the sun rose in your eyes,  
And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave.  
To the night and the empty skies my love.  
To the night and the empty skies.  
Disclaimer:  
The story of Inuyasha belongs to the ever-talented Rumiko Takahashi.  
All of the characters belong to her, and her alone.  
I made this fan fiction because I am a fan and that's what fans do.  
I mean, that's why the call it FAN fiction, right?  
Song:  
The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face  
By: Celine Dion  
Fic:  
Piperjane  
Hope You Read Some More Of My Fan Fiction!  
Love ya,  
Piperjane  
P.s. if I made any mistakes on the credits, please inform me and I will  
immediately fix them. Thanks! 


End file.
